Casanova
|lethality = 65 (Max) |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 30 |mobility = 65 (Current) |cost = 145 |Level required = 2 |attribute = |released = 11.4.0 |theme = Valentine's Day themed |number = 206 }} The Casanova is a Primary weapon added in the 11.4.0 update. Appearance The weapon has a light pink extendable stock, grip, magazine, hand-guard and reflex sight as well as a black receiver and suppressor in front of the weapon. The weapon also features fluorescent green sights and trigger, with heart decals on the grip of the weapon, and on the suppressor. This is a rather small for a primary weapon. Strategy It has great Efficiency and great mobility with a very fast firing rate, making it very effective at medium to close ranges. It also has a medium capacity that will last quite decently. Tips * Try to fire in bursts while engaging users at farther ranges. * This weapon's fire rate is much slower than displayed, so do not be fooled by the stats. * If users keeps jumping around, use this to slow them down, negating them from jumping so much. * While this weapon has a decent capacity, it also has a fast reload. * Take advantage of this weapon's good accuracy, use this from medium to long ranges. ** Use the scope for extended accuracy. * Target weakened opponents or/and aim for the head for maximum damage. ** Pair this up with the Storm Trooper Cape (PG3D) and Burning Tiara for more Efficiency Per Second/Shot. * Gadgets such as Ninja Shurikens and Dragon Whistle are key to use with this weapon, it helps to pre-damage players before combat, as this weapon may take a while to kill an opponents. * Use this weapon the weaken/finish off opponents. * It's best to be the frontline assaulter with this gun as you can get good kills even before you die. However be aware of the probabilities of heavy spammers and snipers. Take down the common people and find the snipers as they will cause frustration. Counters * Be wary of any users with the weapon, as the suppressor silences the weapon's shots at long range. * Fight fire with fire, get a weapon that can slow down other players and finish them off with a strong sniper weapon. * Try to dodge the bullets and try to get the user to run out of ammo since this gun runs out of ammo quickly. * Use the Reflector (Gadget) to make users less enthusiastic in hitting you. * When countering this weapon use a weapon with a faster fire rate and a higher efficiency, such as the Golden Friend (PG3D) to hopefully kill the enemy before they kill you. * Typically try to engage in closer combat as mid to long ranged battles is the Casanovas best trait, use weapons like Minigun Shotgun or Cursed Pirate to kill them Skins Recommended Maps * Heaven Garden * Emperor's Palace Equipment Setups Paired with any sniper rifle, the weapon serves as an effective short-ranged, fast firing weapon for slow firing weapons. * This is an overall good primary weapon, having a high DPS and high versatility, it can give most players good game-play in most situations. A good setup is to have a heavy (area damage) or melee weapon for tight spaces and a backup weapon for when you run out of ammo. * Try pairing this with a good sniper rifle that can almost one shot, and finish them off with this after shooting them with the sniper rifle. * Pair this with something that would let you sneak up on them, like the invisibility gadget. Trivia * It is based on the Quicksilver Industries "Markhor" SMG originally made by Shockwave9001. * The name refers to a man who attempts to gain love towards a woman as a habit, fitting for the weapon's theme. * Few people have the buffed version (30 efficiency) of this weapon, making it better than its reskin the Black Mamba. * However, It was changed back to 99 and still has a slow rate of fire in the 12.5.3 update, sometime later, its fire rate was set to 97. * This weapon has a secret ability to slow down players, along with its counterpart Black Mamba. * This weapon got massively nerfed in the 14.1.3 update, as a result of power-creeping the Developers do. * This weapon got buffed back to its original power, along with its fire rate (98) in the 15.3.0 update. * Since the Combat Level update got reversed, this weapon is now effective once again. * Some say this weapon is better than its counterpart due to the silencer. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Silent Category:Scoped Category:Slows Down Target Category:Automatic Category:Legendary